yinyangyofandomcom-20200214-history
Yin Yang Yo!
Yin Yang Yo! is an animated television series created and produced by Bob Boyle, also the creator of Nick Jr. series Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, and Steve Marmel respectively. It is produced in Burbank, California and Toronto, Ontario. It is the third Jetix-original show, following Get Ed and Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. It premiered on September 4, 2006 on Jetix/Toon Disney with a sneak peek airing on August 26, 2006. It debuted on Jetix UK on February 5, 2007 after a sneak peek preview on January 27, 2007. It made its Canadian television premiere on Family Channel on March 25, 2007. The series stars two young anthropomorphic rabbit siblings named Yin and Yang, and their panda sensei named Master Yo, who trains them in the art of the fictional Woo Foo. The series' second season premiered on New Year's Day 2008 and ended (with the series) on April 18, 2009. Reruns ran on Disney XD Canada from June 1, 2011 to late 2012. Origin and Inspiration According to an online interview, Bob Boyle took the inspiration "from a trip my wife and I made to Little Tokyo (in Los Angeles) and saw a little girl wearing a shirt that said 'Samurai in Training.' I thought that's cute, and then that a tiny samurai would be not only be funny, but hilarious!! and then went to 'what is the cutest animal and thought of a fluffy little bunny and it took off from there. Always hearing from folks in pitches that an idea didn't have enough boy appeal, or enough girl appeal, I thought why not do both. Have equal characters, or equal importance, boy and girl. Then give them that sibling rivalry." Yo was included later on during the production. Setting and Premise The setting is in an Asian part in Chicago. The town is a combination of Western and Asian styles, with several architects built in either a Western or Eastern fashion. The residents are monsters, humanoids, robots and animals given anthropomorphic qualities. The residents keep unusual pets like puppygriffs, a hybrid between a puppy and a griffin, as well as real animals like dogs, cats, opossums or armadillos. Magic and martial arts have been prominent since ancient times when the Night Masters were around. Yin Yang Yo! follows the escapades of two anthropomorphic rabbit twins named Yin and Yang training under Master Yo, a grumpy old panda who is revealed to be their father. They learn the sacred art of Woo Foo, a special type of martial arts that involves might and magic. They must work together to save the world from evil villains and forces that want to destroy, corrupt, or take it over. Through all these adventures, Yin and Yang still portray typical siblings; sometimes disagreeing with each other, but still care about each other and working together when needed. During the first season, the primary goal was to defeat the Night Master, a powerful enemy. Through the course of the second season, there are three primary storylines. The first one sees Yin and Yang trying to prevent other villains from being crowned the new Night Master. The second is Yang's own quest to find powerful mystic artifacts by some later-revealed-to-be villains: four evil heads who he thinks are the masters of Woo Foo. The third sees Yin and Yang against the original and reborn Night Master, Eradicus – ultimately trying to build a Woo Foo army to fight against his army. Characters Cast List *Yin - Stephanie Morgenstern *Yang - Scott McCord *Master Yo - Martin Roach Crew *Bob Boyle: Executive Producer/Writer/Creator/Theme Song Composer *Steve Marmel: Executive Producer/Writer *Larry Johnson: Line Producer/Writer *Tom Berger: Editor *Brad Graham: Production Designer *Michael Tavera: Composer *Theme Song performed by Kyle Massey *Guy Moon: Theme Song Composer Images Category:Yin Yang Yo! Wiki